1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an oiler for a motorcycle drive chain and, more particularly, to an electrically operable oiler for discharging oil to a motorcycle drive chain while the motorcycle is in motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well-known in the art, the drive chain of a motorcycle must be properly lubricated with oil thereby to prolong the life of the chain and to minimize chain breaks, rust, and malfunction. Ideally, a light coating of oil is applied to the chain when the motorcycle will be at rest for a period of time. However, oiling the chain at appropriate times is either not always remembered by the operator, overlooked by the operator because of the hassle and messiness, or not convenient due to unavailability of an oiling can at the appropriate time.
Numerous attempts have been made to correct for the foregoing problems. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,380, issued in the name of Mann, and which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, addresses these problems and the relevant art and proposes solutions which involve an oiler that receives a replaceable pressurized can of oil having a plunger-operated discharge, which plunger is mechanically operated by a lever connected to a cable mounted to the handlebars of the motorcycle. Oil is discharged through a discharge tube attached to a plunger head. However, an oiler made in accordance with this reference is associated with several drawbacks. For example, the discharge tube attached to the plunger head must be inconveniently disconnected and reconnected to a replacement plunger head or a replacement pressurized can each time the pressured can is empty and must be replaced. Further, the attached discharge tube may interfere with the proper functioning of the plunger head. In addition, use of the pressurized can may emit gases which could harm the ozone. Moreover, with current designs of motorcycles, the mechanical cable and mounting bracket is bulky and therefore tends to be difficult to mount on handlebars, especially with an associated conventional clutch handle and/or brake handle getting in the way. Also, the mechanical cable tends to be difficult and distracting to operate while driving the motorcycle with the associated clutch handle and/or brake handle, and difficult to maintain to minimize malfunction due to a plurality of moving parts.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an oiler for a motorcycle drive chain that may be utilized while the motorcycle is in motion, wherein the oiler overcomes the problems such as bulkiness and malfunction commonly associated with mechanically operated oilers, inconvenience of disconnecting and reconnecting associated conduit when replacing empty cans, and pressurized oil cans.